June 04, 2011: Stopover at Regis Vale
Stopover at Regis The party sells the winter wolf coats. They go to see Kovan Telx. His workers tell the party that he'll be in town in a week. Aria receives a sending. "Hagan. Good tip. I owe ya." Aria responds: "Glad to oblige. Look forward to future endeavors." A week later, Kovan arrives. He is carrying a message for Kava from the Stronghold. His crew looks to be changed up (usual crew of Tieflings not with him). This new crew all look to be Water Genasi. Dinner at Kovan's Kovan forwards a message from Vertenhold. There are requests for Kava to return to Vertenhold and make a bunch of logistic decisions. Apparently, the area is booming and taxes appear to be about 500 GP per week. Kovan: River: We are interested in competing in the Bloodwrought Arena Kovan: Ahh.... River: At the very least, we were hoping to get some introductions or sponsorship. Kovan: In fact, I am a member of House Telx. We do infact have a Gladitorial House and have a stable of gladiators. I have to ask, are you hoping to make a fortune for yourself or hoping to be champions? Vitrano: Champions Kovan: Kovan: My family is very good. You might say professional at the fighting business. We can arrange to make money on every fight. And any fighter can Vitrano: (Sighs) Yes, we're still looking to be Champions. Kovan: Anyone who can make their way to becoming a Bloodwrought Champion gets the city very excited--heavy wagering and all. Kovan: I could make some introductions and you can enter as free fighters. Or my house could sponsor you. There are certain advantages. We can make sure that early fights are to first blood. We can also make sure fights are fair. We can also offer substantial amounts of fighting gear. We would be taking a portion of your winnings. And we would ask that you follow our instructions for some of the fights. As a fighter for House Telx, you must follow it upon penalty of forfeiting your purse for that fight. Kovan: You can decide how. Vitrano: There are eight of us. Who do we want to designate as a champion? Kovan: The odds are much better if more of you enter. However, there is only one Champion each year. You are in luck, the tourney is in its early rounds. Imagine, if the quarterfinals were the eight of you! Aria: What are the rules? Kovan: Generally tactics are not proscribed. Usually the rules are First Blood or Death. Sometimes crowd judged or adjudicated. There are a variety of ways to win. The tactics are generally freeform. The structures of the fights are wide and varying. Vitrano: Well, if we all entered as part of your house. Kovan: The qualifiers are always single combat. My house would guarantee that the fights are fair, at a minimum. Vitrano: Kovan: There is money to be made in challenge fights. Sometimes, they will unleash a horrific beast against a crowd of entrants. Those who defeat the beast can move on. Similarly, there are a matches in group versus group battles where one of the groups will not challenge. Aria: Are there limits? Kovan: Only economically. There are fees and other costs associated with entering a fighter. Failed skill challenge In the Burning City The party travels with Kovan Telx to the Burning City. Along the way, they stop at Vertenhold to allow Kava time to give some instructions. The Burning City is rumored to be built by efreet. Kovan is talking to a fellow merchant who stays hooded. They are talking in Deep Speech. There is some news that Undertower is still a nightmare. The abandoned parts of the mine were turned into city. When the Tarrasque hit the city, he reached the surface and aberrations that followed still overrun the place. Aria notes that the fellow doesn't move quite right. Vitrano spots a tentacle--meaning Kovan's friend merchant is an illithid. The other caravan is also full of aberrations. Kovan is really well read. To the point where Kristof wonders if he was present for some of the events. The Genasi are clearly hired mercenaries. As the group arrives at Darkember, it's clear that the metalworking activities are down from their peak. It's likely the fall of Undertower has caused some supply issues for the city. Iron Golem greets each party member. "I must inspect you for markings". "Very good, the bond is 1000 per freeman." "Goods, I will need an inspector" "INSPECTOR!" A robed figure examines it and nods his approval. "Acceptable" and hands the item back to the Golem. Kovan: The previous Champion was a vampiress. Kynara. River: Where was she from? Kovan: She was changed in the Southlands. She lived at least another hundred years after the change. She had business apparently. But she was an excellent fighter. In fact, it wasn't until the quarterfinals that she revealed her nature. Prior to that all of her fights were indoors or at night. River: Who did she fight for? Kovan: She was a free fighter. I'm sure she had connections or influenced some fighters. River: Kovan: I'd say our primary competition. There are a large number of stranded elementals of late. They seek to return to their home plane. They are all wildcards. Very few are willing to accept any arrangement to the house. While they are not a collective threat, they I'd say the greatest organized threat is from House Marvad. They have a substatial stable of fighters of late. They seem very interested in gaining the council's favors. I have gotten a couple of their contracts and they always involve handing the Boon over to the House. There must be something the Council can do that House Marvad cannot do. Kovan: there have bene surprises. Orcs. Servitors (usually not clever enough). Some of the more interesting ones are from sources not typically permitted to enter, such as dragons. You must be a Free Citizen. You can be a Free Citizen of some recognized society. Kovan: A couple of interesting entrants. Sakthat, the Black Dragon. He agreed to make himself a citizen of the Empire. He did not win because he was put up against a giant, known of Titanicus. That was the best final fight ever. Vitrano: Do you know Kovan: A very clever one. This giant knew battlefield tactics and carried arcane support items. You would expect it from a giant. Potions. Scrolls. Enchantments prior to combat. Looking back on it, as a leader of Imperial Legions, the black dragon underestimated him. It's not clear what that Black Dragon wanted. Aria: What did Tita Kovan: Rumor is that Titanicus has yet to claim his boon. It's been decades since this battle. Vitrano: How old did he look? Kovan: He had some grey at the temples. So the equivalent of 40 or 50 for a human. Kovan: He never had a one-on-one fight in his combats. All of his opponents were granted tactical advantage. Even in the first fight, his opponent was a Sumerian style fighter who was allowed to bring any ten warriors that he wished. They appeared out of nowhere. First Day in the Bloodwrought Coliseum Vitrano will be at the Volcano Pub and Fight Pit. It's a pub with a fight pit. It's a very low class establishment. The fight pit is 30' x 30'. Aria fights at "The Maw", a deep (30') pit with spikes on the wall. The walls are spiked. Any target push/pulled/slide into a spike takes damage. Initially, it does not spot an opponent. Then, from above a man in robes sticks his hand out and says "let the fight begin", a portal opens up and a devil steps out. He has a flaming flail. Old Man fights at "The Sandstorm". The entire area is filled with sand (counting as difficult terrain). Lighting arcs between the posts in the barrier. His opponent slinks fluidly into the and looks like a humanoid reptilian humanoid. Kristof appears at the Skull Tower. it is a large tower that appears to be made or decorated with skulls. A hyena type figure leaps over the edge with a spear in hand. River is in a tavern with a bare stone floor called "Grummsh's Eye". When the fight starts, all the customers clear out a space in the bar. A giant Orc comes out with a Great Axe and a Battle Axe. Anywhere adjacent to the crowd will suffer an OA from the crowd, leaving a 4x4 area to cleanly fight in. Kovan has advice for the party: Vitrano: Keep an eye on the seats. Aria: Really keep away from the spikes. We're pretty sure someone has poisoned them. Your opponent thinks he's taken the antidote. Old Man: If you have anything that is particularly effective to reptiles, bring it. Kristof: This crowd is really going to be in favor of the use of magic. It probably wouldn't be a great stretch to get them on your side. The crowd has been known to participate. Round 1: * The Gnoll attacks Kristof with a net and knocked prone and immobilized * Aria is hit by the devil's flail and Weakened * River marks his opponent and pushes her opponent into the crowd * The orc hits River in return and shifts to the side * Kristof tries to push his opponent over the edge and fails. He then uses Wizard's Fury and uses Magic Missile * Old Man attacks with his spear, pushing her one square. He identifies it as a Yuan-Ti. * Aria shifts away from the spikes and crits (30 pts) * Yuan-Ti attacks Old Man but misses. "Be bound by the coils of Set." and writhing coils of green energy surround him (restrained) * Vitrano charges his opponent, hits, dazes, and attempts to push him into the fire, but his opponent falls prone. AP attack hits his prone opponent. * Troglodyte grabs at Vitrano's feet, but misses. Round 2: * Gnoll moves up and stabs Kristof * The devil hits Aria * River attacks but misses * Orc chops at River but missses * Kristof uses two attacks hitting twice, and creating two zones * Old Man misses * Aria hits and pushes the devil into the spikes. AP attack misses. * Yuan-Ti attacks Old Man but misses. She steps back and uses a ranged attack but misses. * Vitrano hits his opponent again * Troglodyte stands and attacks Vitrano twice. Round 3: * Gnoll is bloodied by the grasping hands. The gnoll takes a spiteful attack, but is repelled by Shield * The devil charges Aria (while slowed) and hits * River misses * Orc misses * Kristof gets the crowd on his side, but fails to get out of the net * Old Man hits for damage (first blood!). AP attack misses. * Aria moves back and attacks, but misses * Yuan-Ti attacks Old Man, hitting * Vitrano attacks, finally bloodying his opponent * Troglodyte yields, deflated at his failure Round 4: * Devil moves right up to Aria * River hits her opponent * Orc hits River * Old Man attacks the Yuan-Ti * Aria heals itself and attacks * Yuan-ti turns into a giant constrictor snake. She hits Old Man and grabs him. Round 5: * Devil misses Aria * River hits and does Soothing Wind * Orc heals himself and hits River * Old Man pushes the snake into the electric fence * Aria blasts the Devil, bloodying it. The summoner dismisses the Devil. * Yuan-Ti attacks Old Man but misses Round 6: * River hits orc * Orc hits River * Old Man hits snake, bloodying it. He bows graciously. Round 7: * River hits and dazes the Orc. * Orc misses Round 8: * River hits the Orc, bloodying it Facing Team Marvad Easy Skill Challenge: 5% Making to Burning City: 5% Moderate Qualifying Battle: 10% Moderate Group Battle: 10% Final Level: 12.1